


Later She Will

by netweight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later She Will

**Author's Note:**

> _Clark: It's my first time._   
>  _Lana: It's mine, too._   
>  _Clark: You and Jason never..._   
>  _Lana: No, no._
> 
> \- in "Mortal" __  
> 

 

Later she'll say, No, never.

She'll will away the memory of light slanting down through the loft windows like golden dust, of sweet bubbling laughter and champagne kisses. Of smiles slow and gentle touches, of lying skin to skin and being caught out of time in held stares. Of fingers running slow down her arm and her own hand coming to rest by his temple and pulling his head down, the pressing of mouths a promise of heat. Of lips whispering secrets to her neck and her navel and oh. Oh. Arched back snapped taut and bones liquefied. Mind scattered and not enough, and more and come, I've always had my suspicions about you country girls, but his easy laughter was swallowed by the urgency of having and his eyes told her of all the bewilderment in the world. Stretched small in the confines of their bed.

Later she will make herself forget. Legs tangled and sheets twisted, I think I love you, the first brand, back when fate had been haphazard and the stars were all theirs.

It doesn't count if none of it was true.

Later she'll say, No one but you.

And she'll almost believe it too.

  


  


  



End file.
